


i wanna be yours

by cherrysalad



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysalad/pseuds/cherrysalad
Summary: Cheryl gets a tattoo.





	i wanna be yours

Cheryl watched as her girlfriend dragged a needle through the skin on Jughead's shoulder, a black line trailing behind it turning into a simplistic tattoo of a crown. Jughead was clearly gritting his teeth through the pain, though he was trying to look unaffected. Cheryl's mouth quirked up on one side in amusement. 

"There. Done." Toni said, lifting the needle off Jughead's skin. He let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Thank god," he muttered. Toni rolled her eyes. 

"You're such a baby," she said. "It doesn't hurt that bad." Jughead scowled. Cheryl looked at the finished tattoo, a crude drawing of a crown with the surrounding skin red and irritated looking.

...

That evening while Cheryl and Toni wash dishes Cheryl brings up the tattoo. 

"It looked good, surprisingly," Cheryl said. Toni arched an eyebrow. 

"What are you implying?" Cheryl rolled her eyes and gently elbowed her girlfriend. 

"You know I don't mean it like that," she said. "I just mean that I didn't expect a DIY tattoo done with such crude tools to look that good." Toni shrugged.

"I've had practice," she said. "I've given myself a few small ones. You know that little crescent moon on my hip?" Cheryl nodded. 

"You should do one on me," she suggested casually. Toni's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh," she said. "You're willing to mark up that flawless skin?" 

"As long as it's you who's marking it up," Cheryl said with a wink. Toni laughed almost breathlessly. 

"Okay then," she murmured. 

…

The needle caused only a slight sting of pain as it carved lines over her ribs. She was lying back on her bed, eyes closed as Toni hovered over her and tattooed letters under her left breast. It felt like hardly any time had passed before Toni said,

"I'm done," Cheryl opened her eyes. "You wanna take a look?" She nodded and stood up, approaching her vanity table mirror and smiling when she saw 'Toni' spelled out in thin black letters on her pale skin.


End file.
